Realization
by Naughty Alpha
Summary: Cassie finally saved Pritkins soul and reunited him with his body. But she also finally realized what she feels for her crazy war mage and she really wants to let him know how important he is to her. PritkinxCassie and rated M for the things that we all really really want from these two.


Okay so this is me needed to cope with having to wait six months for Reap The Wind to come out. So this story takes place whenever Cassie is able to save Pritkin, which really better pay off because the waiting is killing me. So if you haven't read through Tempt The Stars you should probably do that before reading this :) Please review!

 **Disclaimer:** Alpha really wishes she could claim ownership of Pritkin but she does not own him or any other characters used here

* * *

 **Realization**

I paced restlessly next to the bed that Prikin lay unconscious in, still in the same clothes he was in the last time I saw him. After Rosier and I had finally managed to grab his soul I had immediately shifted us back into hell to reunite him his with his body. That had been a day ago, well in hells time, I didn't know how long it had been back home. A whole day and he hadn't woken up; I had expected him to wake up right away so the fact that he was still non-responsive was freaking me out. I wanted to take him back to Dante's so he could be in his own room and not have to wake up here in the neutral zone of hell. But I was scared; I wasn't moving him until I knew for sure that he was okay. And I sure as shit wasn't leaving without him. The demon council said I could have him back, regardless of what his father said and I was not about to risk leaving him unattended just so Rosier could try to take him back to his palace. He had been so angry when the council had agreed to give him to me as part of their help for the war to come and I wouldn't put it past him to try and ignore them.

I hadn't slept since we got back. Pritkin was obviously alive so I shouldn't be so worried, he would wake up eventually, it was probably hard on his soul, being cursed away, nearly vanishing from existence only to be grabbed at the last second and shoved back into the matching body. I had talked to him when we finally caught up and he hadn't really seemed to be aware of what was going on, which was not a good sign, so I knew he was in bad shape so it only made sense that he would need a little bit of time to recuperate. But that didn't mean I had to like it.

"Would you stop that and just sit down?" Rosier said from his chair in the corner.

I looked at him and shook my head, continuing my pacing. "I can't. I'm so sick of holing still and waiting. I rather be moving around and waiting."

"It's not going to make this go any faster."

"Neither is sitting."

"No, but watching you walk in circles is driving me crazy."

"Well listening to you bitch is driving me crazy." I snapped. "If you don't like it then go away."

"I'm not doing anything until my son wakes up. If anyone should leave it's you. This whole thing was your fault."

"Stop blaming me for—"

"I will not!" He stood up and yelled, "If you had just left it alone in the first place this never would have happened!"

"We saved him didn't we? He's going to wake up eventually and be fine. And then he can come home with me where he belongs."

"He belongs here, and when he wakes up I'm going to try my damnedest to make him finally see that you are no good. You got his _soul_ torn from his body."

"And I got it back!" I was finally yelling back, "And that wasn't _my_ fault. It's not my fault that those demons were reading into something that wasn't there. And even if you stood a chance at convincing hi to stay, the council will just order him to go back with me. As far as they're concerned he is my servant and he can only stay if I allow it, which I won't."

"You stupid, stupid girl! How dare you—"

"I see that spending time together hasn't improved your relationship…" Said a raspy voice from the bed.

I whirled around to see that Pritkin was looking at me. He looked like crap, but he was awake and that was all I cared about. I rushed over, kneeled on the floor and grabbed his hand.

"Pritkin…" I choked out, "It's about god damn time you woke up."

"I don't know that I would have if you two hadn't been yelling."

"I can't say I'm sorry. You had me scared to death."

He sat up and sighed, causing him to cough.

"What's wrong?"

"Throats dry." He coughed

Rosier handed him a glass of water. He downed it and said "How long have I been out?"

"We've been waiting for you to wake up for a little over a day. As for how long you were outside your body…I don't really know. We were too busy chasing you and avoiding any assholes that got in our way that we lost count pretty quickly."

He sighed "Okay…and what is the situation with the council right now?"

"Emrys—" Rosier said before I cut him off.

"Shut up Rosier. Pritkin, they said you can come back with me…well more like you _have_ to come back with me. We can leave whenever you're ready"

He just stared at me before getting up and grabbing my arms, those icy green ices so full of hope it made my heart hurt. "Really?" he said, "I don't have to stay here anymore?"

"Well…you can't stay here anymore. They sort of gave you to me as a servant, even though that's kind of what you already were. You're actually not allowed to stay here unless I say…"

He hugged me then, holding me tight against his chest and laughing.

"Are you okay?" I asked, he never laughed under normal circumstances.

"Yes," he said pulling back to look at me but still holding on. "I just didn't think I would ever get out of here. After six months and then with the way the hearing went…I was sure I was either going to be stuck here forever or dead."

"Emrys! You can't—"

"I'm not staying here." He said without looking at his father, "Cassie, get us out of here."

"You're sure you want to travel right now? You're soul took a lot of trauma and your body can't be doing much better."

"I can handle it. I don't want to stay in this place another minute."

"Okay," I said. Rosier was trying to talk some "sense" into is son but neither of us were listening. "Okay. Let's go home."

Then I shifted.

I took us back to his room at Dante's, which was still a disaster just the way he left it. He was still holding on to me. He still smelled like that _place_ though and I couldn't stand it. The sooner he got back to looking and smelling the same he always did the sooner I could stop worrying that he was going to disappear on me. I looked up at him. His hair was too long. I missed the angry hair.

"You need to take a shower and put your hair back the way it's supposed to be." I told him.

I tried to step back but he tightened his grip on my arms. "Cassie…"

"And I need to have a shower too." I said when he trailed off. "I don't really know how long I spent chasing you but the last thing I did before that was have a building collapse on me so…"

"What?"

"It's a long story that I will tell you as soon as we are cleaned up. Let's just say the Pythia court is gone and the only reason I didn't get crushed is because the demons dragged me out at the last second when they saw I wasn't going to save myself."

"You were going to let the building crush you?"

"I wasn't going to _let_ it do anything. I didn't have a choice."

"Of course you didn't." He said, crushing me against his chest again.

He was being more touchy-feely than normal and remembering the last time had me blushing. I finally figured out what had gotten into him. When I was going to die he was the last thing I thought of, it hadn't even been strange to me when I woke up. It had finally hit me, what he wanted me to say back in the bar in the neutral zone, what he was trying to tell me before his verdict when to shit, damn, even what Billy Joe had meant when he said that he understood why I needed to go after Pritkin but he didn't think I did, why I was so aroused by his past self that I asked for help when that didn't normally happen unless he needed it to.

I loved him. And what was stranger was that he loved me. And he had for a while. Oh god, how hard had it been for him? He wasn't able to act on any of it but he couldn't ignore the feelings either and then always seeing me with Mercia had to have been torture. But Mercia wasn't here. And Pritkin was no longer on that demented form of probation. So he could act on those feelings now. But would he? Even the times he didn't have a choice he had fought for fear of hurting me, draining me dry and not being able to help it. But then he had saved me by giving me his energy and ended up breaking that probation. So technically we had done a power exchange, so he shouldn't be able to drain me at this point right?

I was trying to rationalize seducing him. I knew that. But damn it, he was finally free to have an actual relationship and the thought of it being with anyone else made me want to break something. I _loved_ him and it had taken me until it was almost too late to realize it. I wasn't going to pretend like nothing had changed. But I really needed a shower first. I stepped out of his arms and headed toward his little bathroom.

"I'm going to use your shower." I said "If I go up to mine there is a good possibility that the vampires won't let me leave again. Oh and you shouldn't go anywhere. They sort of know what happened before and if they know that you are here…I don't want them telling Mercia."

He sat on his bed and stared at me "What does it matter if the vampire knows I'm back?"

"Pritkin…you know exactly why it matters. He knows who you are now, and he _will_ try to use it. So we need to figure something out before anyone knows you are here. And if he decided that he'd rather just kill you I wouldn't be able to stop him. He hates you. And he's going to hate you even more when I finally get a chance to talk to him."

"What could possibly make our relationship worse?"

"I'm going to break up with him." I said and shut the bathroom door.

I turned on the water and started to strip of my ruined clothes, it wasn't even upsetting how often that happened anymore. But before I could get more than my shirt off Pritkin had opened the door. I didn't bother telling him to go away, I was sort of trying to seduce him after all…

"You are breaking up with the vampire? How are you supposed to do that when you are marked?"

"He didn't ask if he could do that. And I just will he's been avoiding me ever since he found out who my mother is anyway. I freaked him out. He hasn't even called. And…well I realized something when I was about to die that made me rethink things."

"Why are you even telling me this?" he whispered.

I sighed, "You know why Pritkin."

He didn't say anything, he didn't look like he knew what to say, which was nice. Last time he had me at a loss for words and tripping over myself so it was nice to be the surprising one for once. I stripped out of the rest of my clothes, it's not like he hadn't seen me before anyway, and got into the shower. It was just a shower stall so I could still see him in the door way through the glass. He looked…I guess shocked is the right word.

Eventually I said "Are you just going to stand there silently?"

He blinked and started to back out into his room.

"Pritkin, you don't have to leave. You can come in here with me if you want to…"

That just got me another stare. Great. I must have broken him with the tactless way I had done this. I though he was just going to stare at me some more, or leave, but then he was getting out of his clothes. He didn't break eye contact while he did it, or when he came up to the shower and opened the door.

The shower stall was big enough for two people, so when I felt him pressed up against me I smiled. That meant he had done it on purpose and I liked that. Now maybe we were getting somewhere. I grabbed his soap and turned around to wash him. I was enjoying being able to initiate things without having to worry about our lives being in danger in the immediate future. He grabbed my wrist before I could touch him. I was starting to really hate that.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to wash you? You don't smell like you should and it's infuriating."

He smiled, "That's not really what I mean. Why are you doing this now?"

I got my wrist free and started lathering up his chest "You act like I've never made advances before. And really, except for in hell, I was the only one doing so. You should be so surprised. Now that you are free from your punishment…well…you don't have to resist anymore right?"

"I don't understand. Back in hell…I told you to give me one reason, and you couldn't just spit it out. And then before the verdict was given I…you acted like you had no idea what was going on."

"I didn't…it hadn't even crossed my mind until I was sure I was dead. And then it hit me. Then I had time to think about it and I realized how _stupid_ I had been."

I was washing his stomach now, his body was so hard and strong and I lingered longer than I needed to. He felt so good. And while he didn't act like he even noticed my touch his body certainly did. I tried my hardest not to look down and stare at the length of him, and I had to fight to keep my hands on his stomach even though I really, _really_ wanted to go lower. I had never been able to really touch him like this before and if I brought attention to his erection he would grab my hands again, and I would just crumble if he did that. I really wanted this, and while I was expecting him to fight it, I knew he did to. But he must have been really focused on what we were saying because I didn't feel any power drain or added arousal yet, not that I was going to need a boost.

"What are you saying?" He asked after a while.

"I'm saying…I know what you wanted from me in hell…and…you were the very last thing that I thought of when I was ready to die…I…I love you Pritkin."

He was on me then, he had me pinned to the wall and he was dropping kisses on my chest and neck before finally capturing my lips. And then the power hit, oh it was so _good,_ draining and fueling me at the same time. I groaned and wrapped my arms around his neck. To my relief and surprise he didn't pull the away and pin them, he just held me close with one arm wrapped around my back and the other at the back of my head, crushing my mouth harder to his. At least he tasted right…

Then he lifted me up, holding me with one arm and turning off the water with the other. I wrapped my legs around him but we didn't break our kiss. I moved both my hands to his face and tilted y head so I could have full access. I got my tongue wrapped around his before I lightly bit down on it. He moaned and managed to step out of the shower and into the bedroom without making me stop. I felt my back roughly hit the wall before he stopped kissing me to lean over and lick my nipple. I hissed through my teeth and tightened my legs around his waist. We were soaked and slippery from the shower we hadn't finished but someone he kept me up, now sucking on my nipple. He wasn't gentle; he sucked hard but without causing pain. Rough was what I needed. Mercia was never anything but careful and I always hated being treated like anything with more passion would break me. Pritkin didn't even think about that, he was all fire and demand.

"Pritkin…" I breathed.

I wiggled my way out of his grip and the moment my feet hit the floor I was kissing him again and backing him towards the bed. He sat down and I still pushed, making him back up all the way and lie down. It was tempting, so very tempting to just forget about finally being able to play with this body and just ride him. But no. If he was going to give me a chance to touch him for once I was damn well going to take it.

I pulled away and looked at him. He didn't seem terrified like he had the other times. He looked…desperate for it. Thank god for that. I scooted down his body, my soaked hair dripping on his stomach as I went, and straddled his legs. I was worried he would start to protest so I didn't give him any time. I just leaned down and licked his erection. He gasped and arched into it while at the same time trying to stop me.

"Cassie…I can't…I could drain you…" He panted.

I looked up at him "You haven't started yet so don't worry about it until you do." He tried to speak but I talked over him "And don't you stop me again. I can finally do this without consequences and I plan on indulging." And with that I wrapped my lips around the tip of him and sucked _hard_.

He moaned louder this time and fisted his hands in my hair, urging me further down. He was _enormous_ but I took as much as I could. I could feel him fighting not to throw his hips up and the near lack of control was only making me more eager. I brought my mouth back up to the tip and wrapped both my hands around him. I worked him slowly and kept up my brutal sucks on his tip, sucking hard with every down stroke and pressing my tongue against the little slit on the way up. His hands were still in my hair, demanding but not forceful, and he was starting to lose the battle to remain still. He was thrusting upwards, ever so slightly but enough that it was obvious that this was no longer enough. I put my hands on his thighs, dug my nails in and bobbed my head on him as fast as I could without choking. His grip on my hair tightened and he was thrusting with no restraint now. Moaning and using some of his bad words. They sounded so much different laced with pleasure. Finally he said my name and begged for more, only then did I stop and move back up to kiss him again.

That was the end of my control. He somehow managed to reposition us on the small one person bed so that I was on my knees facing the headboard and he was behind me. His forehead was on my shoulder and he was panting. He reached around to my breasts and cupped them both, running his thumbs other my nipples, before squeezing. I cried out and arched my chest into that touch.

"Cassie," he panted, "I can't…I can't do easy right now. This isn't going to be gentle at all. So if you don't want this…then you need to go. I won't be able to help it."

"Good." I moaned, "Do it Pritkin, please. Take me."

He growled and bit twisted my nipples between his fingers. And then he moved his mouth to my neck and bit me. Right over Mercia's claim mark. I whimpered and put my hand behind me and into his hair. It was still just as soft as I remembered…

"Lean over and grab the headboard." He told me.

I did. I got up on my knees and gripped the headboard with both hands like my life depended on it. I felt him lick me from my tail bone all the way to the base of my neck. I arched my back into his tongue the whole way. He finally positioned himself behind me, and I realized that I had never been taken this way. But I didn't have much time to think about it before I felt him start to ease his way into me. I pushed back against him, both of us groaning, until he was all the way in. His hands were on my hips and he was breathing heavily but he didn't move. I didn't like waiting, I whimpered and tried to move but he was holding me still.

"Pritkin," I cried, "Please. Don't stop now."

He leaned over and kissed my shoulder "Give me a minute," he said "I really don't want to be too rough."

"Oh god," I moaned, "don't say that. That's what I want. Please don't wait."

"I don't want to hurt you…"

I finally managed to break his hold and slammed myself back against him and he moaned out another curse.

"Cassie—"

"Pritkin. I _need_ this, please. I need you to stop worrying and _fuck me._ "

He groaned again but I dint hear anymore resisting. He rocked his hips into me and I cried out. But he was still holding back.

"Pritkin, harder!"

He made a noise that could have been either desperation to resist my plea or his eagerness to comply. Whichever it was, eagerness won and he was slamming into me harder and I screamed in pleasure. I felt him lean over and then he had a hand around one of my breasts and the other braced on the headboard between mine. His thrusts were hard and deep, he squeezed my breast and caught my nipple between his fingers while he did it, he was kissing and biting at my shoulder…it was all so glorious. The pressure in me was building fast, his every thrust making it harder to resist. I moaned his name as he hit a sensitive spot and cried out when he rolled my nipple between his fingers again. He sped up his pace and I could feel his breath in my ear.

He nuzzled me before panting "Cassie…"

I shattered. My orgasm was such a relief that it almost hurt. I was panting, crying out his name as he slowed down and whimpering when he stopped. He pulled away from me; I had to catch my breath before turning to him. I had never had a release like that. Never had sex at such a pace. And I wanted more.

"Pritkin," I finally said, "Lay down."

"Cassie, I really think we should be done now."

"You didn't finish. Now lay down."

"Cassie—"

"No. This isn't done until you are."

I put him on his back and straddled him. I didn't give him a chance to argue and just rode him. I kept my pace fast. He was going wild beneath me, trusting up into me, gripping my hips, he had his head thrown back which made his chest arch and _oh god_ he was beautiful this way. I never saw him just let go; he was always in perfect control. So when he lay flat again and opened his eyes I wasn't surprised to see that they had gone black. But I wasn't being drained…And I wasn't afraid.

He reached up, put a hand at the back of my neck and pulled me down to his mouth. He slammed my mouth to his with such force that our teeth scraped and my bottom lip got cut. He sucked at the blood and moaned into my mouth. One hand was still at the back of my neck and the other was wrapped around my waist, crushing me to him and restricting my movements. He kept thrusting up to me as he got his tongue in my mouth and held me there. I was trapped against him, I couldn't do anything except whimper and dig my nails into his shoulders.

When he finally broke the kiss he groaned and bit down on his lip. He released his hold on me and I was able to sit up again. When he opened those alien eyes to look at me my breath caught. I met that gaze, filled with wild desire, and felt something in me snap. I threw my head back and rocked on him harder. He had his hands back on my hips, helping me move, and then I felt the power sharing. We both leaked energy, absorbing it from each other and then we screamed.

We came together, moaning out the others name. Wave after wave of pleasure hit me like this orgasm refused to end. I rode him through it, hands on his shoulders and my head hanging I couldn't bear to stop until it was over. He was into better shape. Thrashing beneath me and slurring together all sorts of words I couldn't understand.

It didn't end all at once, the process was slow and so full of agonizing pleasure I was sure our bodies would just have to give out. But they didn't and we finally came down, the power sharing stopped and I collapsed against him. We were both breathing like we couldn't ever get enough air and we were both sweaty… _looks like we are going to need another shower…_

"That was power sharing?" I panted when I was able to speak. I lifted myself up to look at him. His eyes were going back to normal and he practically glowed with energy. He just nodded, looking shocked.

"That… _god_ that was amazing. I….what's wrong?"

"I thought….I was sure I was going to drain you. But I couldn't stop and then…"

"Yeah and then that happened" I laughed. I got off of him and lay down between his body and his arm with my head on his chest. The bed wasn't big enough for much else. The hand behind me came up to my hip and he rubbed his thumb along it. I was so exhausted after all this. This amazing sex on top of the fact that I hadn't slept since I found him had me ready to pass out.

"I was terrified you know."

"Hm?" I said sleepily.

"I couldn't control myself just now, I thought I was going to kill you…"

"Pritkin, you know I have enough power to spare."

"I know. But I wasn't even thinking about that. All I cared about was absorbing it regardless of how much you have to give."

"Well you worried for nothing." I yawned, "And keep that in mind next time."

"Next time?"

"Yup. I told you I'm breaking up with Mercia."

He held me closer "But you didn't actually say why." He whispered.

"You know why."

"I do. But I…" he swallowed, "I need to hear it." He choked out.

I sat up a little to look at him, his eyes were full of desperation again. I brought one hand up and cupped his face.

"I love you Pritkin."

He crushed me to his chest and held me so tight it was hard to breath.

"Pritkin I can't breathe." He released his grip and I laid back down how I was. "I'm not going anywhere either." I said

"I love you." He said

I smiled and kissed his chest. "I know. It just took a while. But I know." I whispered.

He held me against him and I sighed. I wasn't going to let him disappear on me ever again.

 **End**

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please review and tell me what you thought. I'm always hoping that when Cassie and Pritkin do eventually get it on that she plays the part of the instigator since she never really does with Mercia. It would just be nice to see her start something with Pritkin for reasons other than saving his life you know?


End file.
